


Nocturnal Animal

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Light Bondage, M/M, ballgag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: “至于我，是时候拜访一下这一切的始作俑者了。”





	Nocturnal Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skiskimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiskimoon/gifts).



> 没节操没三观没下限  
> 慎戳

德拉克斯勒醒来的时候心情非常愉悦。温暖灿烂的阳光透过巨大的落地窗照在他赤裸的身上，他伸了个懒腰决定在床上再赖一会。想必这个时候特拉普早就得手了吧，他坏笑着抓起手机开始刷推特和ins，一边等待着特拉普的回音。诺伊尔大概终于得到他应得的了，他早该想到的。既然诺伊尔抛弃了……

那个瘦瘦的背影在德拉克斯勒眼前晃啊晃，德拉克斯勒似乎能看见赫韦德斯下一秒转过身笑得温柔又无奈。这样的赫韦德斯，即使受了伤害，也会选择默默地自己承担。没关系，德拉克斯勒想，我可以帮他报复。

门铃响起来。第二遍，第三遍。按铃的人显得极有耐心。德拉克斯勒说了句脏话，不情愿地从床上爬起来，揉着眼走向门口，然后直接拉开了门。

“干什——”他还没看清门口的人，便被一把推进房间。那人动作干净利落，把他按在墙上然后踢向门。咔哒一声，门锁上了。

德拉克斯勒以一种极扭曲的姿势被按在墙上。左边脸颊贴在冰冷的墙面上，没来得及穿衣服的身体被墙壁撞得生疼。那人握着他的一只手臂然后抓住他乱挥的另一只手，把它们扭到后面，一边用膝盖顶住他的双腿阻止他的挣扎。对方的手如同铁钳般，德拉克斯勒几番努力，只是挣脱不得。

“好久不见，尤里安。”身后的人在他耳边说。

德拉克斯勒僵住了。虽然他不想相信，不过诺伊尔确实就在他的身后。特拉普呢？“你……你把特拉普怎么了？”他尽力控制语气，然而声音里不由自主带上的颤抖出卖了他。

诺伊尔笑起来。“特拉普？他好好的。运气好的话他应该已经成功地离开我家了，不过要是运气不好，那根震动棒可能还在他屁股里震着呢。”

又失败了。德拉克斯勒在心里暗骂。上上次的贝恩德，上次的马克，这次的凯文，现在的……他自己……？他的手被男人用皮带绑住，诺伊尔把他翻过身，他的眼睛里看不出想法，那双眼一直盯在德拉克斯勒身上。

“贝尼要是知道你这样，会怎么说呢，尤里安？”诺伊尔问他，语气很平淡。德拉克斯勒一怔。“你有什么资格提他？你有什么资格这样叫他？曼努埃尔•诺伊尔，你知道你有多对不起他吗？”

“我没有对不起他，尤里安，我们的事情，你是不会懂的……”

“你！”德拉克斯勒气急。他努力挺起身，一口咬在面前男人的嘴唇上。男人痛呼出声，一把把他推开，他失去平衡，摔倒在地上。即使铺了地毯，那还是很疼。肋骨受到重击，他无力地翻身，仰面大口喘气。诺伊尔抬手擦拭嘴角的血迹，走过去站在他身边，居高临下地看着他。

“你的游戏结束了，尤里安。”诺伊尔弯下腰把德拉克斯勒打横抱起，不顾德拉克斯勒的挣扎。男人强壮的手臂制约着德拉克斯勒的动作。德拉克斯勒被丢到床上。

诺伊尔动作极快地扯下了德拉克斯勒的内裤。他的脆弱与欲望就这样暴露在清晨房间里微凉的空气中，无从遮挡地暴露在诺伊尔面前。诺伊尔面无表情地爬上床，跨坐在德拉克斯勒身上，俯身去够床头的抽屉。

拉开抽屉的时候诺伊尔眉头抖了一下。他本来是想找润滑和套子，却猝不及防地看到满满一抽屉的道具。他皱着眉在里面挑挑拣拣，身下的年轻人还在徒劳地反抗。“曼努埃尔•诺伊尔！你…你他妈的快放开我！”

“我觉得我真的是非常有必要替贝尼教育你一下了，尤里安。你看看你现在这副样子。还是那句话，你说贝尼看到了会说什么呢？”

“诺伊尔，你没有资格提贝尼，你更没有资格替贝尼教育我……”

他的话没能说完。一只口球被诺伊尔塞进他嘴里。诺伊尔的手指绕到他脑后把束带系紧。带子勒在德拉克斯勒嘴角脸颊，有些紧，勒得发痛。

“尤里安。”诺伊尔一边系束带一边说，“我再说一次，我没有对不起贝尼。我们的事情已经解决了，你不会明白的。贝尼的事情，你也不必管。”

德拉克斯勒的抗议被堵在口球后面。他的叫喊听起来不过是沉闷的呜呜声。

“那么，尤里安，现在，我把你想要给我的东西都还给你吧。”诺伊尔贴在他耳边说。

德拉克斯勒双腿被折起分开，诺伊尔细心的用皮铐把它们固定住。束带连接他的脚踝与头顶的手腕，让他无法动弹。大张的双腿使他的穴口彻底暴露在诺伊尔面前。诺伊尔拿着他抽屉里最长的串珠在他眼前晃了晃。该死，还是有震动的那一条。他眼睁睁看着诺伊尔把半管润滑都涂在上面，然后它震动的顶端抵上他穴口的褶皱。

诺伊尔动作很轻，可以说是个温柔的爱人了。德拉克斯勒不由自主地闭上眼发出舒服的呻吟与哼叫，像一只被顺毛的猫。震动着的顶端按摩着他的入口让他放松。然后诺伊尔顺利地塞进第一颗珠子。

第二个的进入便不那么顺利。德拉克斯勒紧得要命，大约是很久没有做过了。诺伊尔操纵着手中的道具在他体内抽插旋转。年轻人的全身都被染上情色的潮红，阳光下他身上沁出的薄汗闪闪发亮。

第三个，第四个，第五个。诺伊尔观察着德拉克斯勒的反应。德拉克斯勒发出呜咽，津液从无法闭合的嘴角流下来。他徒劳地扭动着腰肢想要躲闪，却只能让串珠越进越深。穴口被最大的一颗珠子撑开，每一条褶皱似乎都被撑平。他觉得自己被撕裂，错觉从小腹处浮现出那东西的轮廓。诺伊尔勾起嘴角。他转动手腕，他知道那东西会碾过那一点。果然听不清的呜咽拔高了音阶。年轻人的欲望贴在小腹上，不停地吐出前液。串珠离开那一点，被抽出一节，接着又被用力地插回去。旋转带出的刁钻角度让德拉克斯勒不停颤抖着。他想要释放，他几乎想要祈求诺伊尔给他个痛快。但是他不能也不会这样做。他不能认输，就算是为了贝尼。想到这他闭紧了眼睛。

然而蜷起的脚趾和扭动的身体出卖了他。诺伊尔偏偏在这时停了手。串珠填满他的身体。他挣扎着想把那东西弄出去，然而手柄却被诺伊尔按住。诺伊尔俯下身，温热的舌头舔舐他的耳廓。“还没有完，尤里安，不要急。”

他的唇舌游移到德拉克斯勒前胸，含住他的乳尖舔弄，撕咬。德拉克斯勒胸口硬得发痛，下身也是。他需要诺伊尔碰碰他的分身。那感觉太过难受。然而诺伊尔不会给他这样的机会。他在德拉克斯勒全身肆虐着，啃咬他的锁骨，舔吻他的肌肤，勾起他的欲火，却独独不碰他的阴茎。德拉克斯勒无处可逃。他只能被迫接受这样的惩罚。他的双眼已经失去焦点。诺伊尔伸手摘下那只口球。涎水已经打湿了束带，口球拿出的时候拉出条银丝挂在他嘴唇上。诺伊尔的手漫不经心地按着他唇侧被勒出的红痕。

“想要吗，尤里安？我要你求我。”

开玩笑！德拉克斯勒一口咬在诺伊尔手指上。诺伊尔痛得倒吸口气。他抽回手，一言不发地一把拽出串珠。突来的空虚感让德拉克斯勒很不舒服。他的穴口一张一翕，似乎在催促着诺伊尔。

“这是你自找的。”诺伊尔盯着他，双手按住他的腰肢，然后他粗暴地扯开一只套子，巨大的欲望直接插入德拉克斯勒的身体。凶狠，有力，毫不留情。像一把将要把德拉克斯勒劈成两半的刀。德拉克斯勒咬紧下唇不让自己尖叫出声。即使已经被串珠扩张过，诺伊尔的插入也相当疼痛。特别是此时他还用力而快速地抽插着，全无温柔可言。德拉克斯勒火热的内壁紧紧包裹住诺伊尔，让他越发兴奋起来。渐渐的，快感取代了疼痛。德拉克斯勒的欲望昂然挺立，叫嚣着需要释放。他觉得自己可能快要到了，然而到现在还没有任何东西触碰过他。

冰凉的金属触感锁住他的欲望。诺伊尔不知从哪里摸出一只阴茎环。德拉克斯勒叫出一串脏话，诺伊尔选择无视他。他在德拉克斯勒体内达到了高潮，然后他退出来，把满是精液的安全套打了个结随手丢进垃圾桶。

德拉克斯勒瞪着满是泪水的红眼睛看着他。诺伊尔满意地笑起来。年轻人挣扎着想要摆脱束缚。紧接着一只跳蛋塞进他的身体。德拉克斯勒的眼睛在看到诺伊尔手中的另一样东西时惊恐地睁大了。

双腿的束缚被打开，诺伊尔握住他的脚踝，把那条皮制的贞操裤强行套了上去。德拉克斯勒的挣扎在落锁的一刻完全失去了意义。他绝望地喘息，诺伊尔解开他的双手扶他坐起来，按摩着他手腕的痕迹，帮他套上衬衫和西装裤又打好领带。德拉克斯勒现在看起来就像是个普通的上班族，谁也不会知道他身前身后忍受的痛苦。

“今天不用上班吗尤里安？”诺伊尔笑着冲他挥了挥手中的钥匙和遥控器。


End file.
